WaterEast Road
by Parrotboy672
Summary: A Eastenders and Waterlooo Eoad
1. New Students and Teachers

WaterEast Road

Eastenders and Waterloo Road Crossover

Chapter One: New Students and Teachers

It was the first day back from the summer holidays and Grantly slowly made his way to his classroom as he looked around he could see the goodbye message which his old year 11s wrote on the last day of term. He got out his laptop and out his bag and turned it on.

Outside there was cars and bixes parking outside the school a couple of new faces walked into the school on person had lovely strwabbery blonde and lovely green she was walking with boy who had ginger hair. "So new school new term" said Abi "I hope we fit in here" said Jay Abi stopped at her tracks and smiled at Jay "It going to fine" said Abi and they countied to walk

A Pink car with flowers pulled some of boys looked in and wolf wisted as the car came to a stop a tall blonde teacher came out she was wearing a skirt and sun glassers she walked past Jay and Jay smiled at her and checked out Abi hit Jay lightly on the arm "You the only person you should be doing that too" she joked Jay and Abi made their way into the colleage


	2. Old Faces

Chapter Two: Old Faces

Back outside a couple of year 13s walked into the school

On the looks on their faces their won't pleased about returning to school

A teacher with glassers and looked a bit fat walked past the students

"Hi Mr Chalk" Said Scout "Hello Scout, How was your holiday" asked Mr Chalk "It was great thanks had lots of fun" Said Scout she turned to her girlfriend who named Pheonix "I don't want to know about what you got up to" Said Denzil the thing was he fancied Scout but he did'nt know how to say it and now she was going out with best mate he throught it was'nt the best time to tell her so he throught he should just keep it yourself

Then there was a boy with black hair he was gay and he came when he fancied he own best mate he father was called Tom and he worked in the school as English Teacher i lot of the female students fancied him.

"Another year" Said Tom "Let's what dramatic things can happen this year" joked Tom Josh did'nt laugh and give his father a werid look "Come on mate cheer up i know Finn gone, but you've still got Lauren" Said Tom "He dos'ent reply to my texts anyone it like he dos'ent want to talk to me" Said Josh "He might be busy in his new colleage" Said Tom "Yeah so busy he can't even text his best mate" Said Josh Lauren run over to them "You alright Josh" asked Lauren Josh did'nt say anything and Lauren know stright way what was wrong with him "It okay your still texting each other aint you" asked Lauren "He not replying" Said Josh "Oh" Said Lauren

His phone then wented off "Maybe that him now" Said Lauren "No it one of those annoying Orange messages saying that you can get free internet" Said Josh

As Lauren watched Josh go on to inbox section, Josh was right it was a orange text message he delted it and put his phone back into his pocket


	3. Grantly's English Lesson

Chapter Three: Grantly's English Lesson

Grantly was busy shorting out his powerpoint for his year 12s then we saw the class waiting outside he got and wanted outside

"Come in you lot" Said Grantly

Some the students stayed outside and didn't move

"Come on let's not waste the whole of the lesson" said Grantly as he looked at the students who wore still outside

After finally getting the students in Grantly stood his desk and smiled

"I bet you know what am going to ask to do today" said Grantly

"We have to write about our summer holidays" said Denzil

"Spot on Mr Kelly" said Grantly

Abi and Jay entered the classroom

"And what time do you call this" asked Grantly

"Sorry were new and we just getting used to his place" Said Abi

"I let you off this time, but the time next time your late it be a warming" said Grantly

"Ok" said Abi sitting with Jay on a spare desk

"So what's your name" asked Grantly

"Am Abi" said Abi

"Am Jay" said Jay

"Welcome Jay and Abi to our classroom" said Grantly

"Who would like to show them around " asked Grantly

Scout and Phoenix put their hand up

"We do it sir" said Scout

" Me too" said Phoenix

"Thankyou Scout and Phoenix" said Grantly

Scout slimed at Jay and Abi

"So are you two together than" asked Scout

"Yeah" said Jay as he smiled at Jay

"Right let's start to lesson" said Grantly

The Class started to get on with their work


	4. Break Time

Chapter Four: Break Time

It was now break time and everyone started to gather in the dinner hall

Abi and Jay got their snacks from their bags and started eating them and Phoenix and Scout joined them

"So what do we have next" asked Abi

"Maths" said Scout

"I have maths" said Jay

"Join the club" said Phoenix

"So what do you think of Grantly" asked Scout

"He's alright" said Abi

" You had'vent seen him in his true colours" said Scout

" Who your favourite teacher" asked Jay

"Mr Chalk he a legend" said Scout

"What subject does he teach" asked Abi

"Maths" said Phoenix

"I thought all maths teachers were supported to be means and horridly" said Jay

Phoenix, Abi and Scout laughed

"I remember this teacher in my old school smiled of BO" said Abi

"Lovely to know" said Scout making a weird face

" So how long have you two been together" asked Abi

"We got together at end of last year" said Scout

"Ahh that's sweet" said Abi

"So long have you been together" asked Phoenix

"Just over a year" said Abi

"Must be a good relationship to last this long" said Scout

"Yeah we love each other very mush" said Jay

Jay and Abi kissed and the rest of the students in the dinner hall wolf whistled

"Do you want to meet up at the weekend" asked Scout

"What you mean as I double date" asked Abi

"Yeah that exactly, what I mean" said Scout

"Ok let's do it" says Jay

"Cool, can you do this Saturday" asked Scout

"Yeah I think so" said Abi

"What about you Jay" asked Phoenix

"I think I do it" said Jay

"Great Saturday it is then" said Scout smiling

The bell rang and the students made their way to their third lesson.


	5. Mr Chalk's Maths Lesson

Chapter Five: Mr Chalk's Maths Lesson

"Right everyone sit down I will bring around your new maths books" said Mr Chalk

"There still room in my one" said Scout

" I want to start a new a new one" said Mr Chalk

"But I wasting a whole tree" said Scout

"It dos'ent matter" said Mr Chalk as he started handing out the text books

"What are we learning about today" asked Jay

"Angels" said Mr Chalk

"Oh great" said Scout

"Someone get the texts books out please" said Mr Chalk

A Student got up and got the text books out and started to hand them to the students

" Right turn over to page 47 and do excised 3A" said Mr Chalk he sat on his desk

Abi smiled at Jay

"Babe" said Abi "Can you help me"

" Of course babe, what are you finding hard" asked Jay

"Anything" said Abi

Jay helped Abi out and then she slimed

"Not only are you hot but your smart too" said Abi

"I know am best" said Jay

"Yes you are" said Abi smiling

And Jay and Abi were holding hands under the desk

Mr Chalk dropped a book and as he got up to get it he let out a fart

Everyone started to laugh

"Yes yes really funny" said Mr Chalk

Jay and Abi looked each other and started to giggle again

"You two stop laughing" said Mr Chalk

"Sorry" said Jay

"Just get on with your work" said Mr Chalk sitting back down at his desk

Jay and Abi under the desk holded hands again

And Scout and Phoenix did the same


	6. Josh and Lauren's First Kiss

Chapter Six: Josh and Lauren First Kiss

Josh kept looking at his phone hoping from a reply for Finn

"He will reply when he ready" said Lauren

" I feel like I've done something wrong" said Josh

"You had'vent done anything wrong" said Lauren

"Then why dos'ent he reply to me then" said Josh

"Maybe he's run out credit" said Lauren

"He not on credit he on pay as you go" said Josh

Lauren signs "Josh these something I need to tell the I can't tell you here" said Lauren

"Ok where shall we go" asked Josh

"Someone where private where no one will find as" said Lauren

"What about Mr Chalk's old classroom, nobody uses that anymore" said Josh

"That will be perfect" said Lauren

And Finn and Lauren made their way to the empty classroom

In in the empty classroom Josh and Lauren sat down of some chairs

Lauren gapped Josh hand and smiled

" I love you Josh Stevenson" said Lauren

Josh smiled

"I love you too" said Josh

Josh and Lauren looked into each other eyes

They laded and kissed

Lauren put this hand through Josh's hair

And Josh smiled at Lauren

"This going to take my mind off Finn" said Josh smiling

"Great" said Lauren as she laded in to kiss him

Lauren slowly take Josh's jumper

Suddley Josh could hear footsteps and the door suddenly swing shunt

Had someone caught them?


	7. Trapped

Chapter Seven: Trapped

Josh and Lauren looked around to see if everyone was there but they wasn't

Lauren tried the door but she couldn't get it open

"Josh you try, I can't do it" said Lauren

Josh tried the door but even he couldn't do it

"I think we've locked in" said Josh

"No really" said Lauren

Suddley the school bell rang

"How are we going to get out" asked Lauren

"I know, but you've got to stand back" said Josh

Lauren stood back and Josh grapped a chair and thrown it the window and window smashed and glass smashed onto the floor

"My hero" said Lauren kissing Josh on the check

"Come let's get going" said Josh

Josh and Lauren made their way to their lesson


	8. Truth or Dare

Chapter Eight: Truth or Dare

It was lunch time and everyone was sitting in the dinning eating their lunch

"Let's play a game" said Jay

"What sort of game" asked Scout

Jay smiled "Truth or dare" said Jay

"Ok your first Scout Truth or Dare?" said Abi

"I pick dare" said Scout

"Right I dare you to go up to Mr Clarkson and say that you think he's hot" said Jay

"No am doing that" said Scout

"You've got to babe it a dare" said Phoenix

Scout signed and got up and walked over to Mr Clarkson

"Mr Clarkson" said Scout

"Yes what is it" asked Mr Clarkson

"I think you're hot" said Scout

Mr Clarkson just sat there for a few minutes before saying

"Thankyou Scout" said Mr Clarkson

Mr Clarkson could hear laughing coming from Jay, Abi and Phoenix

"I get it now it was bet, wasn't it" said Mr Clarkson

"Yeah it was sorry Mr Clarkson" said Scout

"That's okay" said Mr Clarkson

Scout sat back down with the others

"Phoenix your next" said Abi

"Ok I pick dare" said Phoenix

"Right I dare you to nick some garlic bread from the canteen" said Abi

"Is that all" said Scout

Phoenix wanted to canteen and when Maggie the dinnerlady wasn't looking she take a some garlic bread

Jay given Phoenix a thumbs up

"So it's Jay's turn" said Phoenix

"I pick truth" said Jay

"Have you kissed any girls before Abi" said Phoenix

"Yes a girl named Lucy" said Jay

"Oh the truth comes out " said Phoenix

"Right your turn do you pick Truth or do you pick dare" said Scout

"I pick truth" said Abi

" If you were single who would you fancy from our classes" asked Scout

" Denzil Kelly" said Abi

" What really" said Scout

" Yeah I think he fit and if he was single I would ask him out" said Abi

Mr Clarkson came over

"Right come on you lot form time" said Mr Clarkson

Phoenix, Abi, Jay and Scout made their way to for.


	9. Form Time

Chapter Nine: Form Time

Abi, Scout, Jay and Phoenix arrived in form they hated form like everybody else in the school every form time there form teachers tell them about a new rule change or the field not being open at lunchtimes or something boring like that. We also had a assembly once a week which was boring too as they always went on about the same thing that your form teacher had tolded you the other day and the worst thing about form were the house games every Friday they house used to challenge in games like wrap your form tutor up in toilet roll or something stupid like that

"Right " said the teacher

Everyone knows what's coming up a new rule change

" Mrs Thomas will be off as she having a bady so Mr Anderson will be covering her lessons" said the teacher

" I don't know she was having a baby" said Scout

" Well you know don't you" said the teacher

The bell rang and everyone wanted to their next lesson.


	10. Ben and Lola

Chapter Ten: Ben and Lola

It was the second day back and WaterEast Road were met by two new students their names were Ben and Lola they lived in Walford with Jay and Abi they were all friends well kind of. Let me tell you the story when Jay's dad died Billy frosted Jay their lived with the other Mitchell Family. Phil looked at Jay has a son he always wanted so Jay changed his surname to Mitchell and Phil started to spent more and more time with Jay which made Ben jealous so Ben and Jay now hated each other. Lola has Ben's second cousin and she was pregnant. Lola and Abi were not always friends Abi hated Lola when she first appeared but now they're friends after Lola covered for Abi when she did something bad.

Ben and Lola sat at back of classroom alone not talking to everyone and your speaking to each other

"So do you know each other" said Scout

"Yeah me and Lola are friends" said Abi

"Do you know the boy who is sitting next to her" asked Scout

"Yeah were friends always" said Abi

"Does Jay know them" asked Scout

"Yeah Ben and Jay live with each other" said Abi

" So they brothers is that right" asked Scout

"Yes kind of" said Abi

" But me and Ben and not talking at the moment" said Jay

" Why not" asked Scout

" I can't really sorry it a family problem" said Jay

" Oh I understand" said Scout smiling

Ben and Lola got talking to Scout and Phoenix at break time but Jay didn't even say "hello" to Ben or even Lola which was strange

"Abi said your pregnant" said Scout

"Yeah" said Lola

"The father must be proud" said Scout

"Yeah said Lola pulling a funny face she want everyone back at knowing that father of her baby is Ben Mitchell.


	11. Ben and Abi fall out

Chapter 11: Ben and Abi fall out

It was one week later and Lola, Abi and Jay were getting on well with both students and teachers.

But Ben wasn't getting on with anymore be was getting bullied and the teachers seemed to not like him.

Everytime Ben walked into classroom people called four eyes

Ben sat down at end of classroom looking sad

" You could stuck up for me" said Ben looking at Abi

" Ben you need to stand up for yourself I won't be here forever" said Abi

" A true friend will stuck for me" said Ben

" Oh for god shake Ben grown up" said Abi

" You a ruddish friend, you always have been" said Ben

" Leave her alone" shouted Jay

" Stay out of this Jay no one asked to join in" said Ben giving Jay the evils

" Don't take this out on Jay" said Abi

" Oh so you stuck up for Jay but not me" said Ben

" Of course I stuck for Jay he my boyfriend and I won't have anyone been horridly to him" said Abi

" Our friendship is over" said Ben

" Fine by me" said Abi

Ben run out the classroom shaming the door behind him

" Oh someone moody" said Scout

Phoenix, Jay, Abi and Lola laughed as so did the rest of the class.

Ben returned to the classroom and couple of minutes got his bag and walked out of the classroom

" Am not talking to him" said Abi

" I think that will be for the best" said Jay

Abi smiles " I love Jay Mitchell" said Abi

" I love you too Abi Branning" said Jay

Abi and Jay shared a kiss and then got up to go to their next lesson.


	12. Janeece's Busy Day

Chapter 12: Janeece's Busy Day

Janeece was having one of those days you know the days that you had so much work to do you don't have anytime to have some lunch

Janeece looked like she was having some trouble with her computer

" Oh for god shake" said Janeece

" Janeece" said Sian

" What!" shouted Janeece looking up from her laptop

" I was only saying the Grantly on a course tomv and have you emailed the supply teacher" said Sian

" No I do it later" said Janeece

" Will you quickly do it now" said Sian

" Look, I've up to my head with filing and that the last thing on my mind" said Janeece

" Ok just make sure you do by the end of day" said Sian leaving Michael office

Janeece signed and got on with her filing

It was lunch time and Janeece wasn't even half way through her filing

Janeece looked at her pink clock and decided to finish for lunch so she wanted to canteen

Janeece pushed past the students who were lining up

" Hey line up everyone else" said Denzil

" I don't need to coz am teacher and I get to push in" said Janeece

" Hello" said Rose smiling

" Hi Rose what have you got today" asked Janeece

" Tuna Pasta Bake" said Rose

" Oh lush" said Janeece

Rose put some Tuna Pasta Bake onto the plate and give it to Janeece

" Would you like a desert" asked Rose

" Yes" said Janeece

Rose put a slice on of Apple Pie on her plate

" Thanks" said Janeece as she walked back to office

As he got back Sian was waiting for her

" What do you want" said Janeece

" Have you done that email yet" said Sian

" No it later" said Janeece

" Listen" said Sian "If you're really busy than I will do it" said Sian

" Oh would you that would be a great help" said Janeece

" Ok that fine I do it now" said Sian

Sian was being to leave

" Sian" said Janeece

Sian stopped on her tracks and looked at Janeece

" Yes" said Sian

" Thankyou" said Janeece

" That's ok" said Sian before leaving the classroom


	13. Sian's Science Lesson

Chapter 13: Sian's Science Lesson

It was now time for Science for Abi, Jay, Lola, Scout, Phoenix but Ben didn't want to go in.

" Come on you" said Sian

" Am not coming in" and Ben

" Come on your sixth former now" said Sian

" So" said Ben

" Just come into the lesson otherwise I phoning home" said Sian

" Go ahead, I don't mind" said Ben

" Am giving you 5 minutes" said Sian as he wanted into the classroom

But Ben didn't want to come and wasn't going to

" He not going to come in so don't even try anymore" said Abi

" Abi am dealing with this" said Sian

Ben by Sian's surprise walked into the classroom

" Oh so you decided to join as then Mr Mitchell" said Sian

Ben sat next to Abi

" Um Jay sitting here" said Abi

" Well he's not now is he" said Ben

" He just gone to the loo, and he back in a minute so will you move please" said Abi

" You don't always need to sit with him" said Ben

" For god shake what is your problem" said Abi

" I just think you spent more with Jay and then just forget about me" said Ben

" Whatever" said Abi looking the other way

Jay entered and saw that Ben was sitting in his seat

" Ow get out of my seat" said Jay

" What's the magic word" said Ben

" Oh please may I you move" said Jay

" Am still not moving" said Ben

" Come on I said please" said Jay

" If want me to move you have to make me" said Ben folding his arms

Then Jay got the back of his chair and moved Ben he wanted down with a dump all the class laughed and even Sian was laughed

" I hate you, I hate all of ya" said Ben slashing the door behind him

The Classroom want into totally silent before Sian spoke

" Right, open your text books to page 124" said Sian

Everyone started to work.


	14. Josh tracks Finn down

Chapter 14: Josh tracks down Finn

It was 5 weeks since Josh talked to Finn and he was started to get worried Was he ok? Is he safe? This was all the questions that Josh was thinking about and he wanted them to answered

So Josh decided to go around to Finn's aunt and Uncle who lived near the school. He known them as he wanted around there for dinner a couple of times. He went to the door and ring the doorbell after a couple of seconds the door opened

" Hello" said a man who looked like was in 50-60s

" Can I speak to Tracey Sparkly" said Finn

" Ok one second" said man

After a couple of minutes a lady came to door

" Hello Josh" said Tracey smiling

" Hi do you the address of Finn's new collage" said Josh

" No sorry love" said Tracey

" Oh do have their new address" asked Josh

" That a do have" said Tracey " Just give me a minute and get it for you

Josh smiled he was one step closer into finding Finn all he had to now was to find Finn's address

" Here you go love" said Tracey handing Finn a small piece of paper

" Thanks" said Josh but as he was about to leave Tracey said

" Say to him I said hi" said Tracey

" I will" said Josh

Josh found a place to sit and opened the folder piece of paper

The Address Read:

23 Walnut Road

Liverpool

PE21 GHB

Josh got out his iPhone and searched the address on goggle maps

It would take 1 hour and a half to get there but he didn't care

He went to train station and got a one way ticket to Liverpool.

Once at Liverpool Josh called for a cab to get him to the address.

The cab stopped outside the house Josh got out and saw that house was old and rundown all the windows were boared up and print work at front of the house was peeling off also one of door numbers on the door was hanging off Josh take a big step towards the house as there wasn't a doorbell so Josh knowed on the front door he heard footsteps from the other side Suddley a man with a black vast top on tattoos down his arm open the door

" What do you want" said the man

" Is Finn there?" asked Josh

" Finn who?" said the man

" Finn Shakily" said Josh

" Oh him" said the man

" So do you know him" asked Josh

" Yeah he my lodger nice lad" said the man

" Is he home" asked Josh

" No he's gone out" said the man

" Where has be gone" asked Josh

" I don't know I don't ask him where he's goes and I don't really care" said the man

Josh nobbled his and walked away

" You look cold do you want to come in" said the man

" No I be fine" said Josh as he turned to around there was Josh and he didn't look well.


	15. Finn Returns

Chapter 15: Finn returns

Josh looked Finn he looked horridly

" You alright" said Josh

" What are you doing here, You're not supported to be here" said Finn

" Why haven't you been replying to my texts" said Josh

" My phone got stolen had to sale to get this" said Finn pointing at the house

" This place is a dump" said Josh

" Well it better than being homeless" said Finn

" Please come back to Waterloo Road I miss you we all miss you" said Josh

" I can't" said Finn

" Why not" asked Josh

" I just can't" said Finn

" You can live with me until you find a place" said Josh

" I just I can't" said Finn

" Your friends right mate, you need to get away from his dump go back and get an education" said the man

Finn signed " I go and get my suitcase" said Finn

2 hours later Finn and Josh were back at Waterloo Road they payed the taxi driver. They entred Waterloo Road

" Where in the hell, have you been" said Tom

" I was tracking down Finn and now he back" said Finn

" We have the police looking for you, what were you thinking" shouted Tom

" Am not a little kid anymore I can look after myself" said Josh

" Look at him look at him" said Josh pointing at Josh

" If I wasn't there than he still be like this" said Josh

Tom looked at Finn

" You stay at yours" said Tom

Finn smiled and Tom, Josh and Finn made their way home, Josh was happy to have his best friend back again.


	16. Matthew Toovey

Chapter 16: Matthew Toovey

Beening different in Waterloo Road wasn't popular take Matthew Toovey for example had special needs so everyone bullied him. At lunch he would sat at the back table by himself. The only friends had were the teachers which was sad. People used to call him "teacher's pet" and other rude words they used to bump in to him so they could see him drop his pencil case and once he got up from putting everything back in his pencil case they used to push him again.

" Stop it" said Matthew

" No" laughed the girl

" Please stop it" said Matthew

" Or what" said the girl

" I tell my form teacher" said Matthew

" Oh am so scared" said girl

" So do my dad is a policeman and he can come arrest _you_" said Matthew

" But he dos'ent know where i live so he can't" said the girl

" Yes he does he got computer with anyone address in the area" said Matthew

" Stop talking to that loser" said a boy

" Bye loser" said the girl as he leaved with the boy

Ben walked over to him

" Are you alright" said Ben as he helped to pick up his book

" Yeah fine thanks" smiled Matthew

" I get bullied too for no reason" said Ben

" Me too" said Matthew

" Don't worry you just get horridly people in life" said Ben

" Yeah" said Matthew

" Do you want to hang out with me" asked Ben

" Of course" said Matthew smiling

" But you need to help me" said Ben

" Help me with what" asked Matthew

" Revenge" said Ben giving a evil smile


	17. Life at the Brannings

Chapter 17: Life at Banning's

Abi lived in 5 Albert Square with her family she had a mother called Tanya and father called Max and younger brother called Oscar and older sister called Lauren. She also have cousins and aunty and uncles close by.

" Where my art folder" asked Abi

" I don't know" asked Lauren

" You moved it so you must know where it is" said Abi

" I didn't move it" said Lauren

" Yes you did" said Abi

" No I didn't" said Lauren

" Girls don't start" said Tanya as she came into the room

" We're not fighting" said Lauren

" Mum have you seen my art folder" asked Abi

" Yes it in Oscar's room" said Tanya

" What it doing there" asked Abi

" I don't I wasn't the one who leaved it there" said Tanya as she leaved the room to go into the kitchen

Abi made her way upstairs to Oscar's room but the folder was nowhere to be seen she started to get worried has Oscar got and ripped out all the pages. Abi searched and searched for her folder and then she heard a voice she turned around and saw that Lauren had her art folder all along

" Looking for something" said Lauren as she legged downstairs

Abi followed her and near fall down the stairs when tripping on Oscar's toys she followed her into the kitchen

" Say that am the best sister in the world otherwise your folder will put into the bin

" No am not saying that" said Abi

" Have your way than" said Lauren as opended the bin

" You're the best sister in the world" said Abi

" See that wasn't to hard was it" said Lauren as she handed Abi back her art folder

" Ok see ya guys" said Abi as she wanted to meet Jay at the bus stop


	18. Ben's Revenge

Chapter 18: Ben's Revenge

Back at Waterloo Road Ben and Matthew started to plot their revenge

" So what are you going to do" asked Matthew

Ben smiled " Chilli power extra hot" said Ben

" So are we going to put in the school dinners" said Ben

" But what if Abi and Jay don't have school dinner" said Matthew

" They will coz they making chill con carne they favourite" said Ben

" How are we going to get the chill power in the food" asked Matthew

" You distract Mrs Croft while I put in the chill power" said Ben

" But how am I going to distract her" asked Matthew

" You think of something you're smart" said Ben

" You ready" asked Ben

" Ready" said Matthew giving an evil smile

In the kitchen Rose has humming to herself were putting the mincemeat into the chill

Matthew walked in

"Ohhh my leg hurts" said Matthew grapping hold of his leg

Rose runs over to her

" Are you okay love" asked Rose

" No I think I've broke my foot" said Matthew

As Rose was checking over Matthew, Ben quickly put the chill power in the Chilli Ben then did a thumbs up signalling he had done it

" Am okay now" said Matthew as he got up and leaved

At lunch time

Abi and Jay and the student dig in to their Chill con carne Suddley Jay's face turned and spilled the food out

" What it the hell is in this" said Jay

Matthew and Jay laughed finally got revenge on the people they hated


	19. Rose gets fired

Chapter 19: Rose gets fired

Rose made her way to Sian's office

" You're in trouble now" said Janeece

" Yes thankyou" said Rose

Rose entered the office and shunt the door

" What were you thinking" said Sian

" It wasn't me" said Rose

" Then who was it then Daisy Duck" said Sian

Janeece giggle

" You can go now" said Sian

" Ok ok am going" said Janeece closing the door

Sian signed " Just tell me the truth" said Sian

" I am telling the truth I didn't do it" said Rose

" It was your chill the chill which you cooked" said Sian

" It was Ben Mitchell" said Rose

" Rose you can't keep blaming the students" said Sian

" But it was Ben Mitchell I saw him with my own eyes" said Rose

" Have you got any evidence CCTV Format maybe" said Sian

" No" said Rose

" Were am afraid we can't go any further" said Sian

" Now I think it's for the best that you leaved Waterloo Road" said Sian

" What so you mean you firing me" said Rose

" Yes" said Sian as she opened the door for her to go through

Sian made her way out of Waterloo Road and walked into the distance


	20. Abi's Flashback

Chapter 20: Abi's Flashback

**The writing in bold is the Flashback **

It was free period so Abi decided to sit on the sofa in the library lots of things were on her mind after finding out that one of her school friends has beening in an accident she remembered the time she was in at crash with her father Max

**Start of Flashback **

" **What was doing in the house" said Max**

" **It was my idea actually I asked him" said Abi **

**Max grads the phone from Abi **

" **Hey give me my phone" said Abi **

" **You're not seeing him" said Max **

" **It's my chosen and I've going out him for a while now yeah that right I love him" said Abi **

" **Teenagers don't known what love is" said Max **

" **Yes they do, I love Jay and he loves me" said Abi **

**Suddley a car sawn across but Max missed but he lost where he was going and wanted head first into a parked lorry. I came of car with mobile smashed and my bridle maid dress covered him blood and found that my hands where full of blood as I looked back at the car I saw that my dad wasn't moving I screamed and run across to the car but someone grapped me and pushed me further and further away at the hospital the nurses take my tests before saying I was well afford to go home and my dad was alright which was good Max allowed me to see Jay as he thought the car crash was down to the argument and for a couple of days I got to stay off school which was good. **

**End of Flashback **

I didn't know what to do in the library so I decided to go and find Jay he was finishing his lunch as he had double PE. Jay made my life completed i didn't know what I would do without him. 


	21. Skipping Lessons

Chapter 21: Skipping Lessons

Abi entered the classroom and wanted over to Jay

" You alright babe" said Abi kissing Jay on the check

" Yeah fine" said Jay

" How was P.E" asked Abi

" Fine same old same old" said Jay

" We have Maths next but I can't be asked to go there" said Abi

" Me too" said Jay

Abi smiled at Jay

" We could just skip the lesson" said Jay

Abi smiled "Jay Mitchell you're such a bad boy" said Abi

" I know and want are you going to do about it" asked Jay

" This" said Abi as he lead in to kiss Jay

Jay turned the kiss into a snog

" Quick" said Abi " I know somewhere we can go"

Abi and Jay run across to an old classroom locked the door closed the curtains Jay pushed Abi on a double desk and started to snog her Jay looked into Abi's eyes and Abi looked into Abi's eyes before Jay take his shirt off Abi looked at Jay's six pack before snogging each other again

" Who's there" said a voice

Jay quickly put on his shirt before they heared the person trying to open the door

" I know someone in there" said the voice

Jay and Abi quickly made their way out of fire exit only to find Sian folding her hands

" Right you got a afterschool detention both you tomv afternoon now get to your lessons" said Sian pointing to the Maths Block

Jay and Abi made their Maths


	22. Cooking Lessons

Chapter 22: Cooking Lessons

Matthew's POV

I checked my timetable it was Catering next I loved Catering as I could cook tasty dishes which I could take and show off in front of my older brother and sister and to show them I could cook. We were making Pizza this week the only thing wrong was the teacher she was rude and horridly she was to me anywhere. She only cared about the A* Students and don't care about the students who had learning problems. I walked into the classroom she looked at me

" You late" she said

I looked at my watch " No am not am 2 minutes early your clock must be fast" said Matthew

She give me a really dark look

" Just sit down Toovey" she said as the rest of the class giggled

" No, am not sitting down until please" said Matthew

" Don't talk to me back otherwise you won't be cooking" said the teacher

" Really be rude coz my Mummy take up all her time to go to Tesco to buy ingredients" said Matthew

" You this close in going to Sian's office" said the teacher

" Please let me cook, Miss" said Matthew " I look forward to every week

The Teacher signed " Okay you can cook and please may sit down" said Teacher

I smiled "That better" as I sat down next to a boy I smiled at boy

" You have the Justin Blebier haircut" said Matthew

" Don't talk to me you idiot" said the boy as moved to sit somewhere else

Half an hour later

I was rolling out my pastry everyone else had put their in the oven Mrs Harding pushed me side said

" Your taking too long, I roll out the pasty" said Mrs Harding before I put it the oven I needed to put my favourite toppings there was peprion, Chicken, Cheese and ham I put pizza in the oven and then said

" Can I go to the toilet Mrs Harding" asked Matthew

" No you should of gone at break time" said Mrs Harding

" But I didn't need to go then" said Matthew

Mrs Harding signed and said " Okay then if you must" said Mrs Harding

" Thanks" said Matthew as she leaved the classroom

When I got back it only Mrs Harding lefted

" Is my pizza ready jet" asked Matthew

" I don't know it your pizza you tell me" said Mrs Harding

" But you put it the oven so you should know when it's ready not me" said Matthew

Mrs Harding signed and looked in the oven

" Yes it's ready" said Mrs Harding as smashed into the table

" Can you cut me piece so I could try coz that what they do in Master Chef" said Matthew

Mrs Harding signed and cut a small piece for me to try

" Here you go" said Mrs Harding

" I want a big piece that's too small" said Matthew

Mrs Harding signed again

" You do a lot of signing" said Matthew

" That because you're a pain in the back side, you special needs children are" said Mrs Harding

" That not true you shouldn't judge people before you get to know them" said Matthew as take a side of pizza to try

" Am not you call normal" said Mrs Harding

" You pick on because they different" said Matthew

Mrs Harding then got anary and shouted

" Come time to go" as she pushed out the classroom without his pizza

" When shall I collect my pizza" asked Matthew

" At end of the day" said Mrs Harding as she pushed me further and further out the classroom and then shut the door in my face

**This is a real story which has happened to one of my friends the character Matthew is real and also is the teacher Mrs Harding. **

**I will start asking questions like I do on my Abi and Jay True Love Story on YouTube here they are below **

**Questions**

**Should Matthew report Mrs Harding to Sian? **

**What has your favourite chapter beening so far and why?**

**Would you like to any more Eastenders/Waterloo to come in my story?**

**Anything you want to say? **


	23. Afterschool Detention

Chapter 23: Afterschool detention

Abi's POV

I was looking at all of the happy children who were going home after a week at college. I waited for Jay and then we entered the detention room there was Sian sitting at her desk on her laptop me and Jay sat down but Sian said we had to sit away from each other as in detention you couldn't sit to your friends or boyfriends which was annoying coz I needed to talk to him about something she then got up and said

" Right I need to have quick word with Mr Chalk I won't be long, I remember don't speak" said Sian as she leaved the room

Jay smiled at Abi and Jay smiled back

" How long have we got" asked Abi

" 45 long minutes" said Jay

" We could run off" said Abi smiling

" Too late now Sian coming back" said Jay

Sian entered the room and sat back down at her desk

" Is there any work which you could get on with" asked Sian

" No" said Abi

" No" said Jay

" Well you will just have to sit there won't you" said Sian

Half an hour later I was getting boared really boared I could been at home watching Twilight and glazing at Jacob's six-pack

" Miss" said Abi

" Yes Abi" said Sian

" How long have we got leaved" said Abi

" 10 minutes" said Sian

I smiled I couldn't wait for to get home to watch television and do nothing

10 minutes later it was time to go Jay walked my house and give me kiss on check before leaving. I entered my house


	24. The School Project

Chapter 24: The School Project

Denzil's POV

It was English next with Grantly. I really loved Scout but it wasn't going to happen because she in love with Phoenix if I could turn back time I would ask Scout out before Phoenix did. As I entered I known I was late as Grantly has folding his arms and looked cross

" Am sorry am late" I said

" This is your final warming" said Grantly

" Yes I know I know" I said as I sat my desk

" Right" Said Grantly

He was walking looking at each and every student

" To completed our course you are going to do a school project" said Grantly

" What groups are we in" asked Abi

" Right here's the groups" said Grantly

Jay and Abi

Scout and Denzil

Ben and Matthew

And Phoenix and Josh

I smiled I was with Scout maybe I could charm her into coming my girlfriend.

" Now I want you to next to your partner so you to plan your project" said Grantly

I looked at Scout she looked lovely like always

" So we're together" I said

" Yes looks like we are" said Scout

" So want to come around my house afterschool so we start to work on it" I said

" Sorry but am busy" said Scout

" Ok what about tomv afterschool" I asked

" That will be great" said Scout

I smiled at her and my plan was working.


	25. The Fire Bell

Chapter 25: The Fire Bell

Ben's POV

I was boared it was a free period and I had nothing to do as I looked around the room my came across the fire bell should I press it on or not. I looked around to see if anyone was looking and wanted over to the fire bell and shamed it the bell rang and everyone was running around like headless chickens

" Everyone outside" said a teacher

I wanted outside and lined up with the others after a couple miuntes Sian said

" Right someone set it off and don't who and why but I want them to own up" said Sian

Jay give me the evils maybe he saw me doing it

" What" I said as I entered the classroom

" Right everyone get on with what you are doing" the teacher

I started shaking while I was writing

" Are you okay Ben" asked the teacher

" Yeah am fine" said Ben

" Oh good good" said the teacher as he walked away

I was now feeling guilty for what I have just done I didn't want anymore to get the blame

So I got up and leaved the library and walked over to the office I take I deep breath and entered.


	26. Goodbye Ben

Chapter 26: Goodbye Ben

Ben's POV

Ben entered the office, Janeece got up and went over to Ben

" What do you want" she asked

" Am here to see Sian" said Ben

" If it isn't to do about the fire bell then clean off" said Janeece

" It is about the fire bell I know who did it" I said

Janeece let me to Sian's room

" Ben here it about fire bell" said Janeece

" Thankyou Janeece you can go now" said Sian as Janeece closed the door

" Give a sec" said Sian as she got a pad and pen

" I did it" I said

" You did what" said Sian

" I set off the fire bell" I said

" Ben, Year Nine were setting their Maths Exam" said Sian " They have to set it again because of you" said Sian

" I also put chill power in Mrs Croft chill crone carne" said Ben

" So she was telling the truth It was you" said Sian

" Yes it was me and only me" I said

" We fired a incorrect staff member because of you" Said Sian

" I know I feel really guilty" said Ben

" Right I no chosen but to ban you from the school for the rest of the year" said Sian

" Ok I go and empty out my locket" said Ben as he lefted

As I was emptying out my locket Matthew walked over to me

" Hiya Ben" said Matthew

" Where are you emptying out your locket" asked Matthew

" Am leaving" said Ben

" Why" asked Matthew

" I tolded Sian anything" said Ben as put some items in his bag before starting to leave

" You can't go you're the only friend I have" said Matthew

" Am sorry I no chosen I back in Stepmber" said Ben as leaved the school I looked back at Waterloo Road one more time before heading off into the distance


	27. Abi's Nightmare

Chapter 27: Abi's Nightmare

Abi's POV

I don't normally have nightmares but tonight I did it Ben coming back to murder me from getting kicked he raped me Jay tried to safe me but it too late he was killed with only scot of the gun now I was only with Ben who wanted me killed I tried to get away but he was too quick he saw and grapped me what was I going to do Jay wasn't here to safe me he could kill me so I had to think fast but I saw Ben he was firing up his gun and pointed right in my face could this be it for me suddely a heard " Abi wake up" I woke it I couldn't tell you how pleased I was to know it was just a dream but was over that was the question.


	28. Drama Club

WaterEast Road

Chapter 28: Drama Club

Matthew's POV

It was my first day at Drama Club it was wonderful the sound of the other happy children lining up and finally the teacher who run Drama Club was nice I loved Drama it was favourite and the teacher was also my form tutor.

" Right come on" Said the teacher as she lead as into the classroom

I put my bag by the side and started to join the circle

" Now to start things off you're going to get into pairs however you can't go with your friends you need to go with someone you never met before and ask them questions for example what their favourite TV Show or what did they do over the holidays, does anyone understand, yes now pair up" said Mrs Norris

The hard was to find a pair

" Right this Megan" said Mrs Norris

" Hello" Said Megan

" Megan this is Matthew" said Mrs Norris

" Hello Megan" I said

Mrs Norris lefted

" Our name both begin M" said Matthew

" Yeah isn't that cool" Said Megan

" What your favourite TV Show" I asked

" Doctor Who" Said Megan

" Oh my god same" I said


End file.
